harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Troll
A Troll is a magical creature of prodigious strength and immense stupidity. Trolls generally reach a height of twelve feet and weigh up to a ton. They are violent and aggressive, and engage in unpredictable behaviour; comparable with giants. Trolls originated in Scandinavia, but are now found all across Europe. Trolls feed on raw flesh, and are not fussy what they eat, from animals to humans. Troll language is nothing more than grunts that only Trolls seem to be able to interpret, though skilled magical multi-linguists such as Barty Crouch can understand them. Trolls understand a limited number of Human words, and some smarter ones can be trained as security Trolls. Professor Quirrell had a gift for communicating with Trolls, and used it to set one loose in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 in an effort to steal the Philosopher's Stone. A Troll was Quirrell's contribution to guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Artemius Lawson was an outspoken advocate for the restraint of trolls. He thought it was wrong to allow them to roam free, stating that "they were creatures who weighed a ton, but had brains the size of a bogey". Sub-species There are four types of Troll, each with its own unique set of physical differences. *Mountain Troll *Forest Troll *River Troll *Troll of Nadroj A sub-type is a Security troll, whom are trained to guard wizarding locations. Behind the scenes * Troll is the lowest grade that one can receive during their O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations. * In the Philosopher's Stone book and PS1/GBC game, there is a room with a troll that belongs to Professor Quirrell. However, in the film, this scene was omitted. * In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Ron Weasley draws a picture of a troll and describes Gregory Goyle as one. * In the video game version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, "Security Trolls" are made in the last parts of the game. They are shown to be watching the library, and will end the game if they catch the player. To distract them, Ron must throw a Dungbomb around one. If close enough, the Troll will walk towards them. Humorously, when a Troll walks to a Dungbomb, they seem to lose sense of the player. * Harry Potter once speculated that Marcus Flint has some traces of Troll blood in him; however, this might be simply to insult Flint's stupidity and appearance. * When Ron Weasley was captured by Snatchers in 1997, he told them he was Stan Shunpike, due to them not looking very intelligent, and even speculated that one of them might have been part-Troll, judging by his odor. *In Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4, if someone casts a spell at a security troll, they can create an expansive wave in self defense. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Daily Prophet Newsletters'' fr:Troll ru:Тролль Category:Trolls Category:XXXX Creatures